


病

by bloodyever



Category: Inception (2010), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyever/pseuds/bloodyever
Summary: Eddie失去了记忆。Venom在休养生息中无法真正出现——除了残留在脑子里的声音。难过的Venom无意中严重影响了Eddie的精神和梦境。





	病

**Author's Note:**

> 存文

死神在他的背后张开了六片翅膀，阴影笼罩。周围是祷告的人群，抬头能看见绘上的天使。他被从外面包裹住，被赐予流动的镰刀，手臂像通了电一般，单调重复着一个动作，收割，收割。那镰刀轻而易举刺进去，血液直接溅到空中，织成一张巨网，血雨溅到教堂顶，溅到毫无血色的脸上，溅到他眼睛里。然后他走过去，一个个咬掉他们的头颅，吸食他们的内脏。

他害怕，想逃，他的腿发抖，他甚至觉得自己要晕过去，可是他的镰刀切割得更加快速，开膛破肚。

“杀死他们。”死神说，“我需要食物。”

他挣扎着摇头，声音在尖叫中显得软弱：“滚开，这不是我——”

他说不出话。人们一排排倒下，灵魂漂浮在教堂上空，唱起异常尖利的挽歌，幽幽地回荡。业火燃烧着，有噼噼啪啪烤焦皮肉的声音，直到最后，他周围全是横七竖八的无头干瘪的尸体，带着火焰，以各种姿势怪异的角度拗着折叠在一起铺满地面。那些上方的鬼魂，手拉着手，向他飘过来，拉住他的四肢扯离地面。彻骨的冰冷冻住他的信念。他们把他钉在了教堂顶。钢刃从后背穿入，直接切断了他一根肋骨，声带被割断，他发不出声音。

燃烧吧，火——灵魂们吟唱，烧掉吧，恶魔。

“Eddie Brock?”面前穿着白大褂的男人头抬都没抬。

“嗯。”他一边发出了一声低沉的咕哝，一边接过对面那人递过来的单子。

**_不。那东西对我们没好处。_**他脑子里的声音就像不死的阴魂时不时响起，但他已经能够忽略。单子上龙飞凤舞地划着字母，他毫无兴趣地随意将它折成一团丢进口袋。于是拿药的时候他不得不将那皱皱巴巴的纸团拉平整，药师责怪地看了他一眼，将瓶瓶罐罐推给他。

“多给我来点安眠药。” Eddie低声说，真诚地微笑着，“你知道，他们给我开的量不够。”

**_Eddie_****_。_**那个声音警告。Eddie甩了一下脑袋。

“抱歉先生，关于这个问题你可以和医生讨论一下。”

“他不肯，他说这已经是最大量了。TMD我的神经系统不像正常人那样！普通剂量对我没用！”他咒骂着，“我只是想好好睡个觉！”

他不知道自己是怎样走回家，失忆之后他对现实的感知也异常模糊。一路上那个声音竟然格外安静。但他能听到它在呼吸，就在他体内，看不见摸不着。这是你的幻觉，Eddie。他告诉自己，幻觉，幻觉。如果你还想正常生活的话，就赶紧把它忘掉。

**_Eddie_****_。_**那个声音竟然蒙上了一层忧伤。**_我不是你的幻觉，你知道的。你只是在害怕。_**

“是的，我很怕！”他用手捂住眼睛，“我一直在假装正常！如果你考虑我的感受，就闭嘴，谢谢。”

** _我太虚弱了，现在无法保护你。_ **

“滚开！”他叫道，朝着空气狠狠踢了一脚发泄，“我不需要你的保护！是你搅乱了我的脑子！现在我再也回不去了！”

空气终于安静下来。

匆匆解决了晚饭后，Eddie开始像往常一样尽力回忆他失去的有价值的记忆。你遗忘的有点多啊，老兄。他哀叹。他现在只能回忆起来自己曾是个记者，但又好像有一段时间没有以此为生了。或许还是得靠写东西赚钱养活自己。他又打开电脑，码字的时候脑海里浮现的全是阴森的白骨和刺耳的尖叫。于是他坐在床上，手里拿着药瓶，发着抖，流着汗。他害怕入眠。

最后他还是服用了明显过量的安眠药躺在了床上，抱着渺茫的希望。

谢天谢地，这次他进入了那片海滩，不是什么流体怪物冰冷的巢穴。海滩上总有那个人，Eames。而Eames总是在等。他们第一次见面的时候，Eames是一个漂亮的女人，外貌综合了Eddie所有的前女友令人难以忘怀之处。她从远处走来释放着她的魅力，带着Eddie原本生活中所渴求的一切。然后Eddie逃跑了，头也不回。这就是为什么Eames第二次不再选择伪装自己，他穿着花衬衫，嘴角是玩世不恭的笑。

和Eames聊天总是能让人感到放松。可能是因为去掉伪装后他和Eddie的容貌惊人的相似，让Eddie产生某种信任感。在这里，他们承认那个生物的存在，起码是梦境中的存在。这一点，在Eddie第一次跌进那片冰凉漆黑的液体后就达成了共识。不得不承认，Eames是他一些情绪的出口。

“他还在和你说话吗？”对方的手指夹了一根烟卷，望着海的尽头。

“今天我叫它滚。”Eddie庆幸自己这次掉进了这个梦境，至少到目前那个东西还没有任何要出现的踪迹。“我发火了。”他回忆着，“然后它再也没说话，可能是伤心了我猜？”他自嘲地笑笑。

“我记得我们谈论过这个问题，dear。.”对方皱眉，“不要激怒他——虽然他看着像黏糊糊的烂泥。你永远不知道他会干出什么事。”

“总是被它纠缠的可不是你。它说它很虚弱。如果发火可以让白天的我耳根清净，我不介意每天冲它吼一次。” Eddie的语调很冷，他灌了一大口酒壮了壮胆，让自己冰冷的身体暖和起来。

“这里，Eddie，在这里他无所不能。” Eames盯着他。“你忘了上次你咬掉了多少人的头吗？泥石流？Boom!”

Eddie闭上眼睛，一片黑暗漫溢出来，恶心的感觉在他的胃里翻滚。他抑制住声音的颤抖，“这只是梦而已。”他抓紧了酒瓶,几乎要将它捏碎。

“你知道这是你精神的映射吧。” Eames走近他，拍了拍他的脸。微咸的海风和落日模糊了对方的轮廓。“保持警惕，darling。”我不确定你还有多长时间保持清醒。对方用眼睛说。

现在我不能更清醒了，Eddie想。我最清醒的时候是在该死的梦里，哈哈。他的手触碰到对方的脊背，从那花里胡哨的衬衫下钻进去。Eames会意，他轻柔地吻了Eddie的唇角。而Eddie直接咬在了那饱满的唇瓣上。

记忆中他已经太久没有和人发生亲密联系了。在他陷入这种境地之后，他会本能逃离，就像面对之前的梦中女神。无可置疑的是，亲密关系使人感到真实，即使是在最荒诞的梦里也一样。就像现在，他们互相吻着彼此，吮吸着，啃咬着，Eddie感到令人晕眩的满足，在Eames身边他感到久违地安全。因为在他梦里Eames永远不会背叛他，伪装者就是自我防御机制的缩影。

没有黑色流体，没有怪物死神，也没有那个声音。他们在空旷的海边，却拥有了绝对的私密感。他们花了几秒钟将衣服除去，然后躺在了被海浪浸湿的地方。

“Venom，”Eames注视着Eddie，“他的名字是Venom。”

“我现在不想讨论它。” Eddie的手指触摸着Eames的嘴唇，他刚刚舔湿之处。Eames的手掌稳稳地落在他腰上，停在了腰窝。

“它是你的一部分。”

“你也是我的一部分。” Eddie尖刻地指出。“这是我的梦，我能控制所有。”

“是你的潜意识在控制。” Eames挑眉。“Venom潜伏在那里，他一直都在。你喂饱了他，他才能出来兴风作浪。”

“那你呢？你是什么？”

“我？我是诱惑你的人，darling，”对方眨了眨眼，“我安慰你，帮助你度过难关，” Eames的身体紧贴着他的，他们身体相同部位的纹身接触了，异样的舒适，这就像重新接纳了自己。“我是你梦境的保卫者，不是么？”

Eddie没有来得及对这番话做出评价。Eames灵活的舌头轻巧地含住了他的性器，天哪，他真的有张美妙到极致的嘴，Eddie几乎马上在他口中缴械投降。Eames伸出舌头缓慢地舔着他的柱身，从上到下，粗糙的手指玩弄着他的双球，双眼湿润着盯着他，仿佛在做一道证明题。Eddie感觉对方始终在笑。不知怎的，他想到了烈焰红唇的诱惑。

对方用舌头照料着顶端的小孔，Eddie从海边升到了云端。他压抑着喘息，双手拽住Eames湿漉漉的头发往下压。这个梦出乎意料地好，一切都轻飘飘地，Eames的技术无可挑剔，他吞下了绝大部分，让Eddie顺利地达到了高潮，射在了开始变得灰暗的沙滩上。

“现在我们可以继续谈了吗？”

Eddie在释放后的惬意中点了点头。他仿佛被Eames麻醉了。他知道自己这时更应该保持警惕，但他还是任由自己最脆弱的部分摊开，等待着精准的一击。当然，他不会认输。

“他是你，你也是他，你们共同分享着一段过去。”

“我一点都不好奇。” Eddie干巴巴地说，“可能之前我们之间发生了许多事，你该听听它白天总在我耳边说的那些话，那像是在追求我而我是一个负心汉。一个心碎的怪物和我共享一个身体，抱歉我接受不了这个。”

“你忘记的太多了，失忆懵懂的小精灵。” Eames思考着。

“我不是什么该死的精灵！” Eddie瞪着Eames。“我的耳朵是圆的，谢谢。”

“那好吧，你在他眼里就是块儿可爱的夹心饼干。他确实喜欢你，也拥有过你，所以他很心痛。” Eames悠悠地说，“你的应急机制太强烈，你讨厌他只是因为你不知道怎么处理这件事。”

“我开始恨你了。” Eddie翻了个白眼，“我真的害怕。那些噩梦。那是所有可怕的东西的缩影。你可以叫我怂包，但我还是接受不了。它把我的脑袋、精神以及梦境塞满了各种各样可怕的东西，我天天处在崩溃的边缘。” Eddie望着海边，尽头处的夕阳还未完全落下，金红溢出来为粼粼波光也上了颜色。

“只有你排斥他才会这样。” Eames察觉到他的不安，静悄悄地靠近，把Eddie拉到他的怀抱里。

“我不知道什么时候会崩溃。” Eddie重复，“我不知道什么时候我会完全不受控，跑到大街上突然变身吃掉所有无辜的人！他的本性很暴力，情绪不稳定，我能感受到。我感觉自己在逐渐丧失对身体的控制权，他在逐渐吃掉我的意识。”

Eames却突然大笑，“这绝对是Venom做的最后一件事。他只是一个共生体，他害怕失去你。他要的不只是你身体的控制权，而是全部的你。只不过他短时间无法接受忘记他的事实，在你脑子里撒了酒疯。后果显而易见。”

Eddie抖了抖，“他对我强烈的占有欲也让我害怕。我们之前是怎样病态的关系啊。”他咬着牙说。

“你有没有想过，海那边是什么？” Eames岔开话题，指着血红的天边。“你有没有好奇过一丁点？”

“死神降临的地方。” Eddie不想思考这个问题。

“也是爱情播种的地方。” Eames调皮地说。Eddie想给他一拳。他也这样做了。他把Eames压倒，居高临下地跨坐在对方身上。“你如此肯定他喜欢我。” Eddie哼了一声，“这只能让我更六神无主，红娘先生。”

“我在救你的命。” Eames躺着正色道。“你的梦快碎了，看到那远处黑色的边界了吗？你的精神现在极度不稳定。如果你下次再尝试这么多安眠药，你可能直接去见上帝而不是见我。显然，还是和我约会更有意思一点。上帝可是个秃顶老头。”

Eddie冷笑了一声。“相信我，我宁愿去见秃顶老头也不想整日和只知道吃人的冷血怪物捆绑在一起。”

“你还没见过真正的他。你们之前合作得很好。” Eames依旧很耐心。

“几乎每天都会感到自己吃了人那种？” Eddie讽刺道。“那真的是很好啊。” 他瞬间变成了扎人的刺猬，竖起一排排尖刺。

“嘿，”Eames的手把Eddie拉近，让他落在自己身上。“别紧张，mate。我只是想让你找回本该属于你的东西罢了。” Eames一使劲，他们挤压在一起滚了半圈，Eames比Eddie更健壮一些，后者在前者的身下不甘地扭动着。

“最终如何都取决于你。”

燃烧的太阳几乎完全落进了Eames的眼睛里，甚至提前吸走了星星的光辉，Eddie分辨不出它深沉的颜色。海风突然变得温暖，沙滩上有一种沙漠才会出现的燥热和口渴。他们浑身赤裸，坦荡地注视着彼此，就像注视镜中的剪影。远处，梦的边缘已经开始模糊。

“好吧。”

Eddie最终说。他稍稍起身，报复性地咬破了Eames的嘴唇。

海浪悄悄拍打着沙滩，渐渐变成黑色。

Eames吃痛地叫了一声。

“你是小狗吗？” Eames皱了皱眉，伸出舌头舔了舔那个创口。“喜欢咬人？淘气的男孩。”他的语气无可奈何，但一直在咧着嘴笑。他的手指钻到Eddie口腔里面，抚摸着刚才锋利的罪魁祸首，假装要敲掉一颗。Eddie的齿列并不整齐，一颗门牙略微突出在外，博得了Eames全部的宠爱。他反复抚摸着它与其他牙之间的缝隙，像是要把它拔下来。

Eddie突然张大嘴，让那根手指直接滑到了湿润的舌面。他舔弄着，让它在他口腔里搅动出响亮的水声，然后含混不清地说：

“来吧——打开我，”他尝试着把自己摆成一个“大”字，“我累了，你来动。”

他需要抚慰。毕竟他快要疯了，而这个梦理应是他疯狂的最高奖赏。

“你能得到更好的。” Eames满脸坏笑，别有深意。“做梦就要做大点，darling.”

Eddie突然感到大事不好，但没来得及发出一个音节。Eames扒住他的肩膀，躺在了他旁边，动作不容置疑。

“我会陪着你，Eddie。别害怕。”对方温柔的声音在他鼓膜处回荡，低沉婉转。“直视它。”

他的视野缺少了Eames的遮挡变得开阔。熟透了的蛋黄在海平线上跳跃了一下，被海草拽入了海底。风声渐起，卷起发乌的浪，越来越高，裹住了在归途中嘶鸣的海鸟，重重地拍击在岸边。海浪筑起高低不齐的城墙，风一鼓作气地推倒，在那崩溃的一刹，千万只黑色的触手如万箭齐发，直冲而下，飞沫将他们淋得湿透。浪的边沿全是黑色的流体，噩梦般慢慢爬上斜坡。

跑。

这是Eddie唯一的意识。但就像在任何人的噩梦中，他在沙滩上生了根，湿黏的沙地仿佛死死抓住了他的屁股。他只能颤抖着爬着后退，一点一点挪动湿冷的身躯。

“你骗了我！” 他大叫，声音尖利，“我信任你！你——是你引来了它！”

Eames没有回答，对方只是紧紧抱住他，像安抚一个歇斯底里的孩子：

“放松，Eddie，放松，”他引导，“深呼吸，你很安全。你也不会去伤害任何人。”

Eddie放任自己沉溺在Eames温暖的怀抱中一小会儿。接着那片黑色漫上来了，它凝固成了强壮有力的触手，首先抓住了Eddie的脚踝。Eddie奋力踢蹬着，甚至砸出了两道浅浅的坑，然而于事无补，他的脚还是落入了触手的魔掌。绝望中，他感到自己光溜溜地下陷，马上就要被拖入罪恶的海底——

可事实是那个触手只是在搔他的脚心。一下一下，若有若无，颇有技巧地。

Eddie既惊恐又想笑。那个邪恶而灵活的爪子挠得他很舒服，就像曾经千万次逗弄过他一样。而Eddie为此愤怒又不解。它在戏弄他。

它有什么资格戏弄他？！

“他只是想表示友好罢了。” Eames一定是耸了耸肩。“他向你问好。哦不，”那些液体突然飞起来凝聚在一起，像一个怪物的脖子，接着出现了黑色的头颅，白色巨大冒绿光的眼睛，以及痴笑着咧到眼睛的嘴，一口比Eddie糟糕得多的坏牙，流淌着粘液。

哦。

**_是示爱_**。它粗声粗气地说。

Eddie被梗住了一下，这诡异的景象让他有一秒忘记了恐惧，但声音和身体一直都是颤抖着：“你到底是谁？”

** _我是Venom,而你是我的。_ **

“你，你和我想象的，长的有点不一样。”

接着一条又粗又长的舌头直接甩到了Eddie脸上。“Oh, god……”Eddie闭上眼睛，感到自己的睫毛都被仔仔细细舔了一遍。他想好好洗个脸。

**_我好想你，Eddie。_**Venom的触手在空中挥舞，毫不费力地把Eddie和Eames缠住举起来。**_双份Eddie。_**他发出了愉悦的声音。**_光溜溜的Eddie。_**

“你——”Eddie头昏脑胀。他的脚离开地面，又被湿黏的触手托住，就像落在了湿漉漉的乌云上。腿被从中间分开，另一只触手摩擦着他的股间。

** _你忘了我。你怎么敢！_ **

他的声音听起来格外幽怨，白色的眼睛耷拉下来。突然Eddie身上所有的触手都放开了他，他向下坠去，失去支撑的感觉让他不自主地两腿夹紧了距离最近的触手，引得Venom发出毛骨悚然咯咯咯咯的笑声。

**_你需要我。_**他笃定地说。**_我会找到原来的你，我发誓。_**

Eddie打了个冷战。他现在完全躺在了触手编织成的摇篮里轻轻摇晃。他正疑惑身旁的触手突然没有了动静，这时他发现Eames被触手托举到了他对面，仿佛占据了舞台中心，而Eddie则在观众席视野最佳位置。触手在Eames周围分支出更多，悄悄缠绕在他的四肢上不断生长，甚至干净利索地打了几个漂亮的蝴蝶结。对方与自己如此相似，怪异的感觉让他想别过头，四面八方的几只触手却推挤着他的脸直到变形——他现在真的成为了夹心饼干球，还是马上要被吃掉的那种，绝望和身旁的触手一起把他挤得喘不过气。

伪装者反倒是自如地面对着这些触手低低地喘息，熟稔地就像面对自家宠物。他目光突然撞向Eddie，歪起嘴角异常缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。Eddie熟悉这个表情，它是魔术师变魔术前的经典表情。Eames的目光说：看清楚了，甜心小饼干，别错过。

待到那抹微笑淡去，Eames有什么地方不一样了——他的外貌体型好像发生了淡淡的变化，而整个气场转变得突然——他张开嘴发出一声呻吟，低沉沙哑，熟悉的音符游走在触手上空。那听起来像是Eddie自慰时的呻吟，只不过更加甜腻一些。Eddie绝对不承认自己能发出那样听起来简直是故意勾引人的声音——

天。Eddie一边诅咒着该死的伪装者，一边努力地想把眼睛闭上，但他的眼皮也被触手拉扯着，眼睛不得不睁到最大，被迫现场观看一场自己主演的色情秀。仿佛害怕他看不清楚，触手编织的沙发托着他的屁股就又往前移了一些，惯性让他差点扑上去。

** _这是曾经的你，Eddie。我想念它。_ **

他能格外清楚地看到Eames——以Eddie的样子在空中被完全拉开，脖子、脚踝和手腕处被缠紧，露出的皮肤上交错的红痕蔓延出淡淡的粉色，身上所有的洞都被物尽其用。Venom长长的舌头和触手从上面一起探索对方的口腔直到食道，而下面，一整簇触手都伸到“Eddie”的屁股里，尾端四散开来。那一群细密的触手交错运动，甚至欢快地踩着节奏，将“Eddie”的肚子顶得波浪般鼓起。这看起来诡异地有点可怕，就像那粗壮的黑色触手直接从头顶贯穿了他全身，从所有内脏的边缘挤出一条通路，更加细小的枝杈擦着血管边缘游走。再也不会有更亲密的肉体联结了，这甚至超越了性本身。

** _我能触碰到你身体每一处。你每一个部分都能感受到我。_ **

Venom在施虐，他在完完全全拆散一个玩偶。但承受这一切的人看起来却一点儿也不感到痛苦。事实上，Eddie看到对方的腿因快感而痉挛，连脚趾都蜷缩着；呻吟声被触手直接塞到了胃部，只有零散而模糊的呜呜嗯嗯逃逸出触手的包围圈。而最有力的证据，“Eddie”的性器，直直地挺立着暴露在空气里，外面没有任何摩擦，只有一条细小的涓流冲刷着填满了那道里面的缝隙。

Eddie的眼睛酸涩，他应该感到恶心，感到恐惧，因为他曾经是个怪物的婊子。他不知廉耻和节制的身体被怪物完全开发，仿佛全身都是火热而空虚的性器官等待着抚慰和侵犯，他成为一个等待盛装的器皿。但他不。他反而产生一种熟悉的感觉，仿佛正在对照历史重演的镜子。他在惊惧中期待，脑海中甚至已经完美无缺地将现在的自己代入——Eames现在是什么感觉？我曾经有什么感觉？白光和火花炸裂，将他和Eames圈在一起。外围，是永远将他们推向极限的漆黑浪潮。

这时他惊恐地发现自己硬得流水，在看着并幻想自己被狠狠蹂躏使用的情况下，自尊之墙悄然倒塌。

** _你渴求我，Eddie，承认这个。_ **

Venom的语调从未如此自信甜蜜。Eddie不知道自己和Venom相比哪个更变态。他曾经就这样全盘接受了，这样彻彻底底的占有。记忆的匣子开了一道口，Eddie才后知后觉那是潘多拉魔盒。

一阵晕眩袭击了Eddie，黑色的藤蔓重新爬到了他火热的皮肤上，甚至开出了一朵朵妖冶的黑玫瑰簇拥着他，装饰他，诉说无声的阴暗情话。Eddie想到Eames关于仙子的笑话，柔软的花瓣若有若无地擦过他的敏感点，掠过他同样是黑色的纹身，专心来回挑逗着他的乳尖。

Eddie溢出一声轻叹。Venom像受到鼓励一样，变本加厉地搔弄，但没有任何实质性的举动。花海漫过Eddie视野，花瓣黏连在他的睫毛，遮盖住视线，只能透过它感受到朦朦胧胧的微光。

痒。黑暗中随机的抚触让人心慌意乱。Eddie想实打实地撞上去，又被那枝杈轻盈地逃开。他失去了一切着力点，只是向下坠落，昏天暗地的花瓣雨从头顶向下浇，气流摩擦着他更加敏感的皮肤带来轻微刺痛——

** _我爱你，Eddie。_ **

脑海中记忆浮现。他眼前仿佛飘过火焰，飘过爆炸的白光，飘过强光下巨大的阴影——黑色流体张开成巨网替Eddie迎接灼烧心脏的火，以自己散落天幕作为结局。Eddie坠落，坠落，在明亮和黑暗中把自己缩成一个球，他的任务完成了，他拯救了地球，但他失去了太多。

他突然被溺水的人紧紧抱住，像抓一截浮木，虽然他才是真正溺水的那个。Eddie从零散的回忆中清醒，对方粗重的呼吸喷洒在他脖子上，立刻就酥软了半边身子。

“啊、啊、嗯啊、嗯……” 没有口腔里触手的阻挡，Eames或者“Eddie”的喉音清晰地倾吐出去，应和着身后永动打桩机的节奏。由于身体缺少了一些触手的固定，他被顶得不断向前，涨的发紫的性器一下一下戳弄着Eddie柔软的小肚子。Eddie就这样挂在了对方身上，随着对方屁股里的触手抽插而一起摇摆。

他扳过对方的脸，注视着那享受迷醉的表情。“Eddie”一定是哭了，他的眼眶红得厉害，睫毛上还有没眨掉的泪珠，脸颊上是风干的泪痕一片闪亮。他的口腔因为之前触手的侵占而无法合拢，厚实的唇在月光以及残霞下镀上一层玫瑰金，唇边有几滴浅色液体化成一片以胡渣作伪装。

Eddie咬上去。他真的很喜欢咬Eames。意料之外，他轻易地找到了那下唇上之前咬出的创口——伪装者的失误。他舔舐，让血液在唇瓣上均匀地蒙上一片艳红。被眼泪，血液，精液点缀，这是Venom眼中的Eddie。他所有的阴暗面，所有的不堪，都被Venom安全地封锁好了，共生体享用着这些，保护着他的宝藏。因为他们都知道，没有人一直坚强如钢铁，黑暗脆弱情绪的释放是最好的解脱。

他重新认识了Eddie Brock。

Eddie碰触到“Eddie”的手，掌心重合。他把那格外熟悉充满茧子的手拉过去，覆盖在自己臀瓣上慢慢移动。然后他伸出一根手指抓着对方的手指，摸索着插进了那个很久没东西光顾的洞。

虽然在“Eddie”的挺动磨蹭下他早就湿了，但几根手指一起插入的感觉还是鲜明的过分。Eddie深呼吸，调整好角度，突然“Eddie”没有等他准备好就掌握了主动权，手指带领着他一起恶意地刮擦着他敏感的内壁。

“啊——”Eames用嘴唇接下了他打着旋儿的尾音，放任两个人的呻吟和气息在口腔中混合让渡。Eddie闭着眼都能感到Eames卸去了他的伪装。他又是那个“亲爱的”Eames了。天杀的，他看起来早就化成一滩水了的屁股没被Venom操得足够熟吗？还有心思染指自己的屁股？

Eddie怒气冲冲地拔出自己的手指，顺着对方的臀缝就找到了那个早已被塞满了的入口。他试探了一小会儿，然后果断地从内壁和膨胀到不可思议的触手之间硬生生挤出一条缝隙。Eames太湿了，他的手指滑进去，比想象的简单许多。瞬时，Eames的呼吸在他口中一停，浑身都僵硬了。

“啊，”他的嘴从Eddie唇上移开，滑到了Eddie耳畔，发出了一个小小的崩溃的气音，“啊，darling，太满了……你这个混蛋……”

“操——”Eddie还没得意一秒，Eames飞快地把更多的手指塞到对方体内，小熊一样抓挠着他的肠壁,为他深度扩张。

“操你……” Eames帮Eddie完成了句子，把温热的气息全部喷在胡渣上。Eddie的脸快要烧起来。“哦，是的，” 他闭着眼感受Eames的手指在野蛮地在他体内横冲直撞，甚至怀疑上面会留下他鲜红的指痕，但这不够，还不够——

“Venom！”Eddie仰起头用破碎了一半的声音叫喊，“你还在等什么？”

沉寂了许久的触手从四面八方而来挥舞着，遮盖住一半的天空。这次上面还附带有无数的小吸盘，虎视眈眈地蠕动。

** _你的许可。_ **

“操我，”Eddie几乎是热切地说，“用力，狠狠地操我！”

在话音未落之时，触手没有给他任何喘息的机会，Eddie被干脆而深入地劈开了。他的尖叫被Eames精准地捕获。太深了。其余所有的想法都被挤出了脑子，实在是太深了。带着锯齿和凸起的触手贯穿了他，他甚至觉得Venom完全包裹住了他的心脏，连每一根血管都细细把玩。他颤抖着瘫在Eames怀里，而Eames居然在哼着什么淫邪小调以示庆祝，就像整件事情都是一个该死的任务。

**_Eddie_****_。_**Venom呼唤他，**_你是我的。_**

共生体重复着告白，**_我知道你一定会回来，再次选择和我融于一体。_**

已经插入他体内的触手开始膨胀，Eddie就像一个气球从内涨起来，脑子昏昏沉沉地飞向天堂。一条细流将他的前端堵住，充实感压迫着他，又使他格外满足，失忆以来他从来都不知道被占有的感觉这么好。两只触手过来拽着他的脚踝，他主动将腿分得更开，直到它们几乎打开为一条水平线。

“你美极了。” Eames气喘吁吁地对他说。“快点，darling，我都快把自己射空了……”说着，又有一滴泪从眼角流下。他又被干哭了，Eddie在想他坚持了这么长时间会不会脱水。“可怜可怜我。” Eames抹了一把脸。

“爱哭鬼，管好你自己的屁股。” Eddie分神回了他一句，。Venom感到不满，开始抽动，大开大合地操他，第一下就让Eddie重重地向前倒去，快感窜过神经，电流一样传导到全身。钻到他体内的触手表面是密密麻麻的小吸盘，不断吸吮着他肠壁的嫩肉，尤其是前列腺每一个触觉细胞都被照顾周到。怪物阴茎像轰隆隆的火车从他身体内部碾过，剧烈的刺激让他瞬间痛哭出声。

**_你好湿，Eddie。_**Venom不慌不忙地说，**_你比之前任何时候还要湿，甚至是怀孕的时候。_**

Eddie不用它提醒知道自己在发大水，事实上他现在的脑子完全不知道Venom到底说了什么。他的肠道里太滑了，甚至吸盘都吸不住，他想努力不让淫水流出来，于是收紧了屁股，Venom不得不用其他触手抽打着他那对一个硬汉来说堆积了过多脂肪的屁股来帮助他放松。那很痛，但也他妈的很爽，他的眼泪源源不断地落下，被一条温暖的人类舌头舔去。

“爱哭鬼，huh？” Eames看起来也不好过，但还是远没有Eddie这么狼狈。

Eddie没有力气打嘴炮了，他现在一团糟。Venom操他的幅度太大，他不断向前扑去又被钉在屁股里的触手拉回来。他恍惚地抚摸自己的小腹，感受那野性的冲击。他迟早会被Venom操坏的，Eddie一边哭一边迷迷糊糊地想。就像专供发泄的玩具。

突然Eddie感到体内一空，那巨大的触手整个滑了出去。强烈的空虚感让他感到不满，他睁开迷蒙的眼睛抓住那根巨物依靠重力坐了下去，用尽最后的力气上上下下地骑它。他快要到了，但他靠自己越不过那条界限。更不要提他的阴茎被堵住了，难受的涨痛令他想要求饶。

“Venom，”他哽咽着说，“Venom，帮帮我，帮我——”

** _如你所愿，我的最爱。_ **

紧接着两只强壮的触手把他固定住，他体内的触手就像机械开动了马达一样一顿猛操。那速度太快了，Eddie喘不过气，细密的刺激就像无数钢针扎入软绵绵的后脑一样鲜明，这时两个人阴茎前端的湍流终于撤出，他们一起尖叫着达到愉悦的顶峰。如果Eddie没有在这之后马上昏睡过去的话，他能看见Eames的脸上漂亮地挂着他的精液。

“睡吧honey，” Eames温柔地说。“明天会是新的一天。再见。”

Eddie没有听清对方说什么。他只是终于，终于，终于可以睡个踏实的觉了。

三个月后。

“待会儿的事情是我的事情，不是我们的事情，明白了吗？” Venom低声嘀咕了一句什么，Eddie装作没有听见。

“不行。你昨天又把我折腾惨了，我的腰痛得要死，身上还有好几个你的牙印。”

** _可是你很爽，而且——_ **

“不行！天，和你在一起我天天担心精尽人亡，要有节制！等会不许插手！”

Venom没了声音。Eddie下了飞机后辗转来到蒙巴萨一家赌场。赌场一如既往地嘈杂，起伏着的人群中尽是欢呼和咒骂声，凝结成巨网笼罩了擂鼓般的心跳。每个人眼中那道光，就像黑暗中的鬼火游窜，期待着直接把地狱照亮成天堂。如果不是线人说那人神乎其神，可以弄到所有情报，他也不会浪费这个时间到这么个炎热的鬼地方来。他选择了一个不起眼的小角落，打了个哈欠，等待神秘人物出现。

当那个人走进来时，Eddie正在打瞌睡。

“这位先生，” Eddie迷迷糊糊听到有人叫他，他费了半天劲才把沉重的眼皮睁开“这不是个睡觉的好地方。”

Eddie眨了眨眼，看见对方穿着品味堪忧的粉色花衬衫，手里旋转着一个异常熟悉的钱包。

该死的。他伸出手就要去拿,却扑了个空。**_我可以——_**不。想想你的巧克力。

“Eddie Brock？”那个人拿出钱包里的ID卡，随意地瞟了一眼，接着目光就直直地锁定在了Eddie身上。

“是的。请问您是？” Eddie仔细审视着对方，突然觉得十分熟悉。“抱歉，我们见过吗？我的意思是，我们不是失散多年的双胞胎兄弟什么的吧？” 他干笑几声。

“Eames。”对方盯着他，将钱包抛出一个潇洒的弧线。Eddie顺手接住。

“替我向你的小家伙问好。”他倾斜了一边嘴角眨了眨眼，“darling.”

END


End file.
